


President Soot is Dead

by OhRilly



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Tommy is only mentioned, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhRilly/pseuds/OhRilly
Summary: Yes, President Soot died long before his presidency ended.Idk why i wrote this or what this kind of thing is called I just have a lotta feelings rn
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	President Soot is Dead

President Soot was brave. He created a nation and fought without hesitation for its freedom. He defended his citizens and cared for them unconditionally. President Soot deserved any respect he was shown.   
He died the day the war ended, when his vice president won their freedom. He died the moment Tommy traded away those discs. He died, and a coward was born in his place. A coward who clung to power above all else. A coward who would risk everything just to reclaim authority he never even lost to begin with.  
Yes, President Soot was dead before his presidency ended.


End file.
